FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to telescopes and, more particularly, to quick connect and disconnect means for telescope accessories.
Telescopes such as the Schmidt Cassegrain Telescopes can be used with many accessories including astrophotography devices. A fine thread accessory ring of conventional diameter is provided on these telescopes.
The conventional method of changing accessories is to unscrew the accessory to remove it and then to thread the new accessory back on the telescope accessory ring. Since this is usually done in the dark so as not to affect the night vision of the user, cross threading of the fine threads on the accessory ring is common. Once the accessory is cross threaded then the whole rear plate of the telescope must be removed and replaced.
Using the conventional method of changing accessories, the skilled astronomer still takes 10 to 12 seconds to install and 7 to 8 seconds to remove the same.